


It got really hot... on my face

by themarvelwriter



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Filthy, Hot Sex, Humor, LITERALLY, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Sauna, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, cheeky sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 21:52:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themarvelwriter/pseuds/themarvelwriter
Summary: Things get really hot in a sauna during spa-day.





	It got really hot... on my face

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration from a gifset, where Sebastian said that 'it got really hot on his face'.

Awkwardly you get out of the changing room, your towel tightly wrapped around your body. Even though you had a bikini underneath it, you still felt very self-conscious. It wasn’t even that you were that insecure about your body, it was just the awkwardness of this day. Why did you ever agree on going? At this moment you could’ve been home, watching some of your favourite series.

“Everyone finally ready?”, Tony sighed. You nodded and looked over at the rest of the team. Natasha had her towel loosely hanging over her shoulder, her hands were on her hips. “I’m going to the Jacuzzi”, she says and turns around in one sway, Steve following her quickly.

“Where’d you wanna go, doll?”, Bucky sweetly asks while putting a strand of your hair behind your ear. “Uhh, sauna I guess”, you shrug. A little smile appears on Bucky’s face. He grabs your hand and pulls you in the right direction.

You both walk towards the sauna section, slippers are flopping on the ground. When you both get out of sight, Bucky lays a hand on your towel covered ass and squeezes it playfully. You give him a warning look, but you’re met with a big grin.

When Tony offered the team to get a spa day, you didn’t expect everyone to agree quickly. Of course, there was some fuzz about it first. Steve said he’d rather stay at the compound and train, Bucky agreed with his best friend. Natasha was the first one that gave in, but clearly stated that she was going to have a massage and Tony would have to pay for it. And so, Tony persuaded everyone to go if they were given a free massage.

You open the door to the sauna, a wave of heat falling over you. You get in, feeling the hot wooden planks beneath you. The room was small, there were a few benches on top of each other. In the corner of the room was a plate with hot black stones and some water to pour over it.

There was one other woman in it, fully naked. You turn your head to Bucky, who has become shy and dipped his head to the ground. So much for his cheekiness.

Quickly, you get your towel off your body and put it on one of the benches. Bucky joins, getting his towel right next to you. When you sit down, you can finally concentrate on the heat that’s in the room.

Just after a few seconds that you and Bucky were in there, the lady decided she was done and got up. You watched her for a second, but then turned your head to Bucky once more. It was so enjoyable to see him in such an awkward state. Even though you knew it was perfectly normal to be naked in a sauna, Bucky couldn’t get used to the idea.

The lady leaves the room with her towel around her body. The second that the door shuts, Bucky’s eyes are on you. He pulls his hair backwards one more time before leaning in and giving you a little kiss on the cheek.

You can feel the heat of his lips, they’re still hotter than the sauna you’re currently in. You give him a sweet smile before staring back at the ground. Even though you didn’t talk much, you appreciated just having time with him. Being next to each other and enjoying each other’s company.

Apparently, Bucky wasn’t satisfied enough with it and laid a hand on your inner thigh, slowly making its way up. Your eyes shoot to him. “What do you think you’re doing?”, you ask him suspiciously. You knew the answer, but you wanted him to say it.

“Nothin’. I’m just enjoying my time with you, doll”, he grins. You roll your eyes. He can’t be serious. It’s already as hot as can be in this little room and he wants to add another few degrees to it?

His hand stops when he touches your bikini, which blocked him from whatever he wanted to do. With ease, he shoved them to the side and slid his hands over your folds. You let out a little squeak, but you’re not spreading your legs.

“Buck, we’re in public”, you mutter. Bucky chuckles and let his eyes roam the room. “I might be wrong, but I believe we’re the only ones in here, love”, he whispers closely.

You hate to admit it, but you are kind of turned on. It’s hot as hell, but Bucky knows how to rise the temperature even more. You lean in your head a bit to him, your eyes lingering on his lips. They looked so plumb and kissable.

Bucky kisses you greedily, your hands going through his hair. You feel a few sweat drips falling from your forehead to your cheek, but you don’t care. All your focus is on Bucky now and a few sweat drips are not going to take you away from his lips.

His fingers try to spread your legs and you gave in easily. Bucky broke the kiss for a few seconds to grin, knowing that he’s gotten you so eager in a matter of seconds. “Fuck off”, you whisper, directing to his cocky grin.

Your breath gets stuck in your throat when Bucky gets his finger over your clit. Bucky kisses you again, leaning in even more so you can sit back and enjoy his touch. “Hell, how are you so wet already?”, he whispers through kisses.

You moan in response, an echo going through the room. Even though you expected the heat to be an annoying factor, it wasn’t. It fades more and more, the longer Bucky touches you. You feel how his finger is slipping in and out of you, making you squirm under his touch. “Fuck. Feels so good”, you breath.

He adds a second finger, spreading you out a bit. You can feel how his fingers are curling, hitting your g-spot. A loud moan leaves your mouth, but cut off with Bucky’s lips. His fingers leave, making you whine, much to the satisfaction of Bucky.

“Babe, why are you torturing me like that?”, you ask with a sigh.

Oh, but he wasn’t done. Bucky grins and gets on his knees in front of you. Again he slips your bikini bottom to the side to make room. You spread your legs a bit further to give him easy access. He gives you one last grin, knowing that he has full control over you. He knows that at this point, he can ask you anything and you’d do it without any hesitation.

“Sweet baby, so wet for me”, he sighs when looking at your pussy before he starts licking and sucking. Your hands go through his hair. You pushed his face closer, wanting more of him. He eagerly drinks all of your juices. His hand joins soon after, the same two fingers doing their job perfectly.

You can feel yourself getting close as his fingers pump in and out of you once again. You’re a moaning mess. Hair sticking in your face, sweat everywhere, body needy for his touch.

The room is silent except for the licking sounds and his fingers smashing in and out of you. The thought that anyone can walk in at any given moment, turns you on even more.

He leaves your pussy for a second, his head turned all red from the warmth. You can see he’s struggling, but he wants to finish you. He wants to feel you cum.

You tug at his arm when he wants to go back to your pussy again. “I need you inside me. Now.” Your voice shakes. When he gets up, his hard cock is showing vividly through his swimming pants.

He takes a quick look around the room, searching for a position for him to fuck you. You already know the perfect position, so you decide to take over control. “How about you sit and let me do the work, big boy?”, you ask teasingly.

He obeys quickly and sits beside you within a second. His hips buck up for a few seconds, his hands struggling with getting the soaked swimming pants to release his cock.

You get on top of him and shove your bikini bottom to the side one last time. Bucky didn’t even get the chance to lower his swimming pants all the way down, it’s stuck above his knees.

Slowly but steady, you let yourself sink on his cock. You can feel your walls widen from the inside. Both of you let out a small moan when he’s all the way in. You slowly move up and down, letting yourself get used to his cock. Bucky groans lowly, his eyes are fixated on where the two of you met.

You speed up, a slapping sound now filling the room. Bucky helps you and moves his hips as well. You feel the heat rise once again. You’re not sure if you ever felt this hot in your life, but you don’t care. You’re way in to the moment to stop.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so g- good to me”, he stutters. Your tits are still hidden under your bikini, but he changes that very quickly. His hands go under your bikini and shove them up, releasing your boobs. He squeezes them softly, while his eyes wander to yours.

“Taking me so good, fuck.” You’re used to him being so verbal. He likes to let you know how good you’re making him feel. The same goes to you, but you’re letting him know in moans. Mostly because you’re at loss for words. Everything you try to say, won’t make sense.

“Fuck, I’m gonna cum baby. Come for me, come f’ me”, Bucky rambles. He grabs your hips and slams in you, his cock almost entirely out of you with every thrust. Both of your bodies were completely soaked with sweat, but you both didn’t care.

His motivation was all you need. You let yourself go, knees trembling but still steady, trying to keep him going in and out of you.

Bucky comes not soon after, his thrusts getting sloppy, a warm feeling spreading inside of you. He leans forward, pushing his head in your breasts, gripping your hips tightly.

When you both rode out your highs, you get back on your spot. He gets his swimming pants in order and tries to fix his hair, which is impossible. He lets out a big sigh while there’s a big smile on his face. “I like it when you’re so naughty”, he chuckles. You shake your head and laugh as well. This is the least you expected to happen today.

The heat started to make you feel uncomfortable very quickly, making you puff out a few breathes. “Let’s leave this room. Please”, you beg.

You both grab your towels and leave, but not without Bucky making one more witty comment. “Spa day is a success after all”, he chuckles, slapping you on the butt.

You head to the pool and drop your towels on one of the beds. “I can’t wait for some refreshment”, you say while getting your hair in a ponytail.

“How was the sauna?” Steve appears with Natasha next to him, both dripping from the Jacuzzi they just visited. “Oh, it got really hot…”, Bucky says, pulling you closer to him. “On my face”, he whispers.


End file.
